chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Umbrakinesis
Umbrakinesis is to manipulate shadows and darkness, including the ability to shadow travel. Characters *Phoebe Frady has this ability naturally. *Ryan Rockwell possesses this ability. *Kestrel Low also possesses the ability naturally. *Leo Castern has duplicated the ability from Kestrel. *Daphne Bishop will have this ability naturally. *Alex Jackson has this ability naturally. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has absorbed the ability from Kestrel. *Robert Max has also absorbed the ability. *Peter Petrelli has gained the ability in World 8. *Jordan Morgan will also possess this ability naturally. Limits Phoebe Frady Phoebe first began experimenting with her ability by playing with her shadows and making them move independently. She also uses it to play harmless tricks on others. She once turned off the lights on a South Western College professor during a lecture. As she grew stronger, her ability sometimes worked without her active concentration during her sleep, as she could cause shadows to creep along a wall when she experienced a nightmare. Sometimes her abilities would echo her emotions, such as when she accidentally blew out a light when she was angry with her brother. Phoebe eventually grew strong enough to the point that she could gather shadows from her surroundings and hold it in her hands. She has even been known to stop the powers of others through the use of umbrakinesis, like when she made a levitating guitarist fall, or when she extinguished Reese's pyrokinetic fire. [[Ryan Rockwell|'Ryan Rockwell']] All that is known is that Ryan possessed this ability and intended to use it to cover the world in darkness. Kestrel Low Kestrel was shown creating a cloud of darkness surrounding a guard's face to disorientate the man when he escaped the New Company's custody. He can manipulate shadows and darkness, and also travel through shadows. [[Leo Castern|'Leo Castern']] Leo should have the same limits as Kestrel, since he gained the ability from him. He has been shown using the ability to conceal himself and to dim the lights repeatedly. He has also used the ability once to shadow travel across a room. [[Daphne Bishop|'Daphne Bishop']] Daphne will be able to manipulate shadows and darkness, using them to cloak herself in order to remain unseen, and wrapping foes in clouds of darkness to confuse them. She'll also be able to create constructs from deactivated photons, fire bolts of darkness to use offensively, and use shadows to form portals, though these uses will exhaust her. [[Alex Jackson|'Alex Jackson']] This ability allows Alex to create and manipulate shadow and darkness. She can use it to hide herself or whatever she desires to hide. It can effectively turn someone invisible, or trap foes in clouds of darkness to render them blind. It also allows shadow travelling, though this will tire Alex out. It can also be used to create complex constructs from deactivated photons, and to fire offensive bolts of darkness at opponents. [[Jessica Sky Petrelli|'Jessica Petrelli']] Jessica should have the same limits as Kestrel. However, she is yet to use the ability. [[Robert Max|'Robert Max']] Robert should have the same limits as Kestrel and his niece. [[Peter Petrelli World 8|'Peter Petrelli']] Peter should also share the same limits as Kestrel, Jessica and Robert. 'Jordan Morgan' Jordie will be able to wield this ability offensively, either by throwing blasts of darkness at his opponents, which will feel like a punch, or by choking them using tendrils of darkness. He will also be able to conceal himself in clouds of darkness and shadow. He will struggle to use the ability in brightly lit areas, and his attacks could be countered by abilities like photokinesis or luminescence. His ability will also enable him to manipulate the movements of shadows and to use shadows to teleport to different locations. Similar Abilities * Both shadow mimicry and shadow travel are aspects of this ability *In turn, umbrakinesis is an aspect of light, shadow and darkness manipulation *Shadow manipulation is the ability to manipulate only shadows Category:Abilities